


Through Her Eyes

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 'First Class' Raven tries to hit on Erik but he rejects her. Afraid she offended him, she turns into Charles to talk to Erik but is surprised (once again) by Erik's actions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Her Eyes

Raven stood up and stormed out of the Kitchen. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this angry. Her brother just didn’t understand her anymore. They had been so close when they were growing up… Even after Charles had enrolled at Oxford, they had still remained close. But things were starting to change and she didn’t like that.  
She balled her hands into fists and tried to calm her self down. In the past hour, so much had happened to her that her head was reeling. Hank had rejected her for her looks, Erik had kicked her out of his bed (not that she’d really expected him to do anything else) and Charles had also been disapproving of her natural looks.

Erik had been kind to her, even after he’d told her to get out of his bed… But he’d accepted her for being her. Erik had even kissed her while she looked like… like herself. He made her feel accepted, like she could find a place in the world for her to belong.  
He’d also been mad at her though. She’d sneaked into his room and climbed into his bed… And he’d rejected her by kicking her out.

She was suddenly overcome with the need to know if he was mad at her for what she’d done. She hoped he wasn’t. She honestly hadn’t meant any harm. Erik was the last person that she wanted to offend. He was the only person she’d ever met, aside from Charles, who hadn’t flinched upon seeing her in her true form.

Raven hurried up the stairs and turned into the hallway, walking down the corridor to Erik’s room. Once there, she stopped. She had to know that there were not bad feelings between them but she was afraid. He’d already kicked her out once, what would he do if she came back?  
She needed a real, honest answer from him and wasn’t sure he’d give it to her. So, without a second thought, she changed her appearance, morphing from her natural blue form into her brother, Charles.  
She walked up to the door and knocked.

A few moments passed as she visualized Erik climbing out of bed and walking across the room.  
The door opened and Erik was standing before her, dressed in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. Erik smiled at her. His entire face was alight with happiness and she realized, for the first time, just how attractive the older man was when he smiled.

“Charles” he greeted her.  
She felt a shiver pass down her spine as his eyes seemed to scan her entire body from head to toe.  
“You forgot the wine” Erik added.  
She wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.  
“I… Uh…” she stammered, looking down at her empty hands. She didn’t like feeling that he’d let him down.  
“No matter” Erik said as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. “We don’t need it”

Erik stepped back into the room, pulling her with him and closed the door behind them. She stared up at him through Charles’ eyes and her heart began to pound. Erik leaned down, closing the little space remaining between them, and he kissed her.  
Her entire body went limp at the intimacy of his embrace. She thought her legs would turn to jelly and give out beneath her. Raven had never been kissed like this before. Her earlier kiss was like a peck on the cheek compared to the way he was kissing her now.

She closed her eyes and surrendered to his intense kiss. He pushed her up against the closed door, his tongue invading her mouth as his body rubbed against hers. She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. Raven could barely think, barely breath, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was losing herself in Erik.

Suddenly, without warning, Erik broke the kiss, pulling away from her and glaring into her eyes.  
“Raven?” he barked. “Is that you?”  
Her eyes widened in fear. How could he possibly know it was her?

“Erik” she began. “I’m sorry”  
She immediately shifted back into her natural, blue form. The older man was livid; she could almost feel the anger seeping from his body.  
“Erik, please? I wanted to apologize for before” she tried to explain. “And I didn’t think you’d want to see me again. I wanted to make sure you weren’t angry with me and… I wanted you to be completely honest with me and I knew the only way I could be sure of that would be if… If I were Charles” she trailed off.

Her words seemed to have a positive effect on Erik for his anger appeared to be abating.  
“I didn’t do this to hurt you” she insisted. “I just wanted an honest answer… And it looks like I got one”  
“Raven”  
“How did you know?” She asked him. “How did you know I was me and not Charles? No one has ever seen through my ability before”

Erik reached out, his face no longer that of an angry deranged man, and placed his hand upon Raven’s shoulder.  
“Raven, the only reason I could see right through you is because I can read your brother like a book… And he’s never looked at me the way you just did”  
“I swear, I had no idea the two of you…”  
“It’s alright… And Raven, no, I wasn’t mad at you for earlier. To be honest, I’m flattered, really, but as you now know…”  
“I get it” Raven smiled. “I saw the way you looked at me… him… when you opened the door… You really care about him, don’t you?”  
“I do… Very much”  
“Good… I do too… And if you hurt him…”

She let the threat hang in the air between them before turning and reaching for the door knob. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.  
“Goodnight Erik” she said.  
“Goodnight Raven” he replied before closing the door behind her.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she walked down the deserted hall. She heard footsteps and quickly ducked into an open doorway. She stood in the shadows, not wanting whoever was coming to know she was there.  
The footsteps became louder and she dared to sneak a peek in the hall. Charles was standing outside Erik’s room, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Raven watched as Charles reached out and struggled to knock on the door. It opened a moment later and Erik was there, greeting him.  
For the second time that night, she saw an expression of true happiness on Erik’s face. She wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying to each other but she saw the way Erik’s hand came up to cup Charles’ cheek.

Then Erik was staring straight at her. His eyes locked with hers in the darkness. It happened so fast that she wasn’t sure it had really happened at all. One second he was looking at her and the next he was kissing Charles.  
She didn’t blink, unable to look away. Therefore she saw the way her brother was returning Erik’s kiss with equal love, passion and vigour.

“Erik” Charles suddenly pulled away. His eyes darting around the hallway, making sure there was no one around. “Not in the hall, anyone could come along and see us”  
Erik smiled, laughing softly, before moving aside and allowing Charles entry into his room. As he began to close the door, he looked over at Raven once more. She stared back.

Erik smiled at her.  
Raven took a step forward, moving out of the darkness and into the light of the hall. She smiled back at him and nodded her head.

 

END!


End file.
